tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Dhara Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Dhara Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. I heard thus. At one time the Blessed One was living in the monastery offered by Anàthapiõóika in Jeta's grove in Sàvatthi. 2. Then king Pasenadi of Kosala approached the Blessed One exchanged friendly greetings and sat on a side. 3. Then king Pasenadi of Kosala said to the Blessed One: "Good Gotama, do you too acknowledge the attainment of rightful enlightenment?" 4. "Great king, speaking of attaining rightful enlightenment, I am that one person, who has attained the rightful, noble enlightenment." 5. "Good Gotama, those recluses and Brahmins with followers, gatherings, teachers of gatherings, well-known and famous ford makers accepted by many, such as Purana Kassapa, Makkhaligosala, Niganta Nathaputta, Sanjayabelattiputta, Kakudha Kacchayana and Ajitha Kesakambala. I asked them, whether they acknowledge the rightful attainment of enlightenment. Being asked they did not acknowledge the rightful attainment of enlightenment. :"Why does good Gotama, yet so young, recently gone forth, acknowledge it?" 6. "Great king, these four should not be belittled, looked down upon, saying they are young. What four? Great king, the warrior prince, a creeping thing, a speck of fire, and a bhikkhu, should not be belittled, looked down upon, saying they are young, small or recently gone forth." 7. Saying that, the Blessed One, the Teacher further said: 8. "The warrior, endowed with high birth and fame, : Should not be belittled, because he is young : It is possible that he would be the warrior king : If he becomes the warrior king, and angered, : Will make use of his royal powers and much trouble will ensue : Therefore avoid him and protect your life. 9. "In village or the forest, seeing a creeping thing, : Should not be belittled, thinking it is small : In dark and bright colours, he glides beautifully, : If hurt, one day, he will sting the foolish, man or woman : Therefore avoid him and protect your life. 10. "A speck of fire burns everything, in a moment, carried by the wind. : Should not be belittled, thinking it is small : If fire is supported, it grows large blown by the wind : If disturbed one day, it will burn the foolish, man or woman. : Therefore avoid it and protect your life. 11. "The forest is burnt, in a moment by the fire blown by the wind, : Then there rises small shoots, after some time." 12. "If there is a virtuous bhikkhu, that looks resplendent, : He has no sons, cattle, no heirs, or wealth to enjoy, : Without an accumulation and heirs, is like a palm stump. 13. "Therefore, the wise, for their own welfare, : Should behave in the correct manner towards these four; that is : reptiles, fire, the warrior king and the virtuous bhikkhu." 14. When this was said king Pasenadi of Kosala said thus to the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, now I understand! It's as though something overturned is reinstated. Some thing covered is made manifest. The path is shown to someone who has lost his way. The darkness is dispelled with an oil lamp, so that those who have sight may see forms. The Blessed One, has explained the Teaching in various ways. Now I take refuge in the Blessed One, in the Teaching and the Community of bhikkhus."